


The Deal

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Deal

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (not much)

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice. 

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

  


PART 1

 

The street lights were reflected on the small puddles at the end of the road as Nino walked towards his usual selling point. It was the best… no driver missed him since their lights would definitely hit on him and the background was making the perfect mood; somehow neglected and secluded from undesirable visitors. He was wearing his tight pair of light blue jeans that clang on his skinny legs perfectly and his favorite black V-neck shirt; it was of a bit larger size but it worked better. More skin showing, more chances to get a client.  
  
He lighted up a cigarette as he leaned on the pillar at his right. Not more than ten minutes had passed when he saw a car stopping at the side of the road, a few meters away from him.  
  
“Hey pretty boy… What do you say you come with me?” a man probably in his middle fifties said as he came closer.  
  
Nino smirked as he blew the smoke right on the other’s face. “I don’t know… it depends…”  
  
“On how much?” the older man asked narrowing his eyes. “I’m willing to pay whatever you say…”  
  
Nino smirked wider. “How can you be so generous with someone you don’t even know?”  
  
The other burst into laughs. “I have heard that the best whore of Tokyo is frequenting in this area… was my information wrong?”  
  
Nino threw the half smoked cigarette on the ground. “And the name of this best whore you just mentioned? Just to be sure there are no mistakes!”  
  
“Nino…” the other whispered directly to Nino’s left ear. “Are there any mistakes, now?”  
  
“50.000 yen in cash now” Nino replied, his voice being colder than ice but it worked. He was immediately handed the amount. “I see you were indeed willing to pay…” Nino smiled. “Now I’m all yours…”  
  
The man licked his lips while his eyes scanned the young boy from head to toe. “Can’t wait to taste you…” he growled under his breath and turned around to go to his car.  
  
“Are you a moron?”  
  
“I thought you said you were all mine…” the man said angrily seeing Nino having moved zero centimeters from his spot.  
  
“I am but I’m not getting in your car. If you want to do it open air there’s always the bridge behind, if not there’s a love hotel 400 meters away… your choice!”  
  
The man narrowed his eyes. “You are smarter than I thought…”  
  
“Of course I am… If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be the _best…_ Now tell me what you prefer! I won’t pass the whole night discussing with you!”  
  
“The hotel”  
  
“You’re one of those who go for the luxury then…” Nino muffled a laugh and started walking towards the hotel. It was an old one, suited perfectly the decadent district it was built in. The owner knew Nino so at least he was never completely alone with his clients. He had learnt early that he had to take many precautions, if he wanted to stay alive in that job.  
  
After a while they were already entering the hotel. The room they got was painted in dark violet shades with nothing else inside but a double bed in the middle of the room and packets of condoms on the bedside table.  
  
Nino had no chance to see his surroundings well. He was immediately thrown on the bed with force, causing the mattress to creak. He was left with no clothes and soon a hungry mouth covered every single inch of his naked body. He was sure everyone else would feel disgusted but Nino didn’t. He had got used to it… he even preferred these eager-to-explore-gay-sex straight guys. He had seen the ring shining on the man’s left hand from the moment the other had come closer, so he had no doubt about it. For Nino, eagerness meant speed, and that equaled with less time spent with the client.  
  
“On your hands and knees” the older man ordered in a husky, aroused voice.  
  
Nino looked at him using his best supposedly innocent gaze. “Don’t you want to taste my mouth first?” he laughed inside when he saw the way the other’s cores got dilated. “I can assure you my tongue is capable of _many_ things…”  
  
The other was already panting. “I guess… that’s extra… right?”  
  
Nino smirked as he came closer. “Oh… yes… you’re also smarter than I thought but trust me… it’s _worth_ it…” he whispered as his thumb came to touch feather like the already licking erection.  
  
“How much?” the older man managed to say in a trembling voice.  
  
“20.000 yen. Friendly price…”  
  
“Fine… do it…”  
  
Nino’s eyes narrowed. “You know how I work…”  
  
The other let a loud growl escape from his throat and got of the bed to give Nino the bank notes. “Now?”  
  
Nino smirked as he kneeled in front of the other holding a condom in his hand. “Now… it’s show time…”  
  
Everything happened fast.  
  
“Hope you enjoyed yourself!” Nino said the moment the other fell breathless next to him. In one fast move he was already standing up putting on his clothes.  
  
“You… you leave…?”  
  
Nino burst into laughs. “You paid me to have sex with me. You did. End of the deal” and with that closed the door behind him his eyes looking at the amount he was holding. “That’s why I love novices… you can milk them and they have no idea!”  
  
He had just got out from the love hotel when he suddenly saw two men coming closer to him; the one holding a gun and the other handcuffs.  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Every…”  
  
Nino didn’t hear anything else. He knew it didn’t matter anyway so he decided to be passive. He let them do whatever they had to do. Every kind of protest would go against him. He was soon dragged to the prowl car and made to sit at the back seat. He was looking outside without looking at anything in particular. Who had done that? Nino was afraid to admit his worst fear. But above all, why now? _Couldn’t they have come an hour earlier? I wouldn’t have ended up sleeping with-_ Suddenly his thoughts froze. His eyes fell on the hotel entrance where he saw his client from before speaking on the phone with the one police officer next to him.  
  
He smirked sadly. “You were a cop, huh?” he let his head fall backwards and closed his eyes. “Cop or not you enjoyed it, baby…” he sighed deeply trying to stop the tears that were threatening to appear. “So, you both fucked me making a fantasy of yours real and in the same time got all the credits for getting me… Nice…”  
  
***  
  
Once they reached the police station he was led to a small cell. “You will remain here till we call for you!”  
  
Nino smirked. “You don’t have to sound that disgusted, officer… your colleague enjoyed it more than it was allowed… you should ask him!”  
  
The police officer locked him up without giving him any reply. Nino sighed as he looked around. “A futon! That’s some real luxury!” he mumbled, smiling sadly as he sat down staring at the gray wall in front of him. _I guess I’m in real shit…_  
  
He had come across the police quite a few times but had never got himself arrested. The room was dark, the only light coming from the offices at the end of the corridor and the only sound being the droplets of water that kept falling from the faucet at the other corner of the cell.  
  
After what it seemed eternity, he was called to go for the interrogation.  He was handcuffed once again.  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow. “You know I’m not a killer… I’m a whore…”  
  
“Less words, whore and more steps. Now c’mon!” the police officer yelled and dragged Nino along.  
  
The latter was led to the detective’s office. Just before he entered he caught with the corner of his eyes, someone looking at him. He was sure he was neither a cop, nor a prisoner; his clothes were certainly expensive. He didn’t know why but the moment their eyes met, even if it wasn’t for more than a couple of seconds, Nino felt all the oxygen leaving his lungs. He had never come across such piercing eyes before in his life and something in them made his heart beating faster.  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the detective’s angry voice calling him to cooperate. He shook his head and looked at the man in front of him. He gasped. He had seen him a few times walking at the pavement across the road of his usual love hotel. He had never come to talk to him so Nino thought that he was one of these guys that want it but were too scary to actually go for it. It was proved that he was wrong.  
  
“70.000 yen per client? Quite expensive aren’t we, Ninomiya?”  
  
Nino smirked. “Well, since your colleague called me the best whore in Tokyo, my reputation must equalize my price… don’t you think?”  
  
“Continue with that attitude and I’ll make sure you end up in jail for many, many years!”  
  
Nino tilted his head on one side. “I have no attitude. I just repeated the way your colleague called me. And for your information, my original price is 50.000 yen. The 70.000 he paid had bonus services included. But please…” he leaned on the desk. “Ask him… If I judge from the way he came twice and completely breathless inside of me, I’m sure he will admit that I was worth the amount and even more!”  
  
“ENOUGH!” the detective yelled and hit the desk with his palm. “You better shut up and answer only what I’m asking because you make your case worse and worse…”  
  
Nino sighed. “I’ll end up in jail… As a whore that I am, there’s no chance that I won’t get raped numerous times… and when I get out I will always be the one who was once a prisoner… how worse can it get?”  
  
“You seem to have selective memory… Let me help you…”  
  
The detective got out of a drawer a small transparent packet with white powder. “How about this? It’s Yamano’s! As you can see, we already know everything, Ninomiya! So, you better speak!”  
  
Nino felt his mouth getting dry. If the other had said what he thought had said, then he was literally screwed. “I… I don’t know what exactly you know but I have nothing to do with drugs!”  
  
The detective smiled. “You should speak better… admit it already. It will be easier for you!”  
  
Sweat started falling from Nino’s temples. “I swear! I have nothing to do with drugs or Yamano! Whatever you have found, it’s lies! Pure lies! I might be a whore but I’m not a drug dealer!”  
  
“Then why have you specifically been targeted? Is there another connection between him and you?” the detective asked curiously, trying to see how Nino would react.  
  
The latter had lowered his head. “If someone does this kind of ‘job’, then it’s inevitable to come across people like Yamano. Not everyone will like you… that’s well known… Let’s say that he never liked my face…”  
  
“Speak!”  
  
Nino raised his head and looked straight into the detective’s eyes. “I will speak the only truth that concerns _me_. I have nothing to do with drugs! Never did myself and never wanted to get involved with drug dealing or any similar activity… I’m a scumbag… I’m nobody… I’m aware of that… but if I have hurt someone, that’s only myself!”  
  
The detective rubbed his forehead. “We have evidence that you were involved in drug business…”  
  
“Whatever you have is made up!”  
  
“Ok…” the detective leaned closer, resting both his elbows on the desk. “Then why don’t you tell us your version about Yamano?”  
  
Nino remained silent. Five minutes passed… ten… The detective hit the desk forcefully and stood up angry.  
  
“Take him!” he ordered the two guards that were in the room a few meters behind Nino.  
  
The door was opened and Nino was surprised to see the mysterious man from before standing there; as if he was waiting for him to come out. Nino’s eyes bulged when he saw him coming closer. Now, he knew; he was a lawyer.  
  
“Is Maruyama-san alone?”  
  
Nino felt his heart pounding. The voice was deep, harsh yet melodic in his ears. The unknown man was staring at him, even if he spoke with the police officers that were holding him by his arms.  
  
“Yes, Ohno-san. You may enter”  
  
The lawyer raised his right eyebrow, his eyes falling on the officers’ hands. “Thank you. Just… a small piece of advice. You earn nothing by putting that much force on your grips. You will bruise him… and from what I see…” he looked up, his gaze meeting with Nino’s who seemed to be shocked and flushed in the same time “he’s not capable of escaping or doing any harm to you… he’s too thin and weak to do so…”  
  
Nino gasped but said nothing. He bit his lower lip. Why would anyone care about a filthy whore like him? It didn’t make any sense.  
  
***    
  
Nino opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea what time it was. He didn’t even remember how he had managed to fall asleep at some point in the night. He had always been afraid of getting caught. What he had told to the detective was the truth… not everyone could like him. Whores were usually hated… he just had the luck to come across the worst possible person. _I guess I will never be able to escape from him… no matter how much I try…_  
  
He stood up with difficulty to throw some water on his face. There was no mirror to look at himself… not that he wanted to. He knew how he looked usually; he didn’t need to imagine how he would look at that particular moment.  
  
“You!” a voice was heard from behind. Nino turned around and saw the same guard as yesterday. “Come! They want to talk to you!”  
  
Nino sighed. He was once again placed handcuffs and literally dragged to the detective’s office. Everything was the same but one thing; the mysterious lawyer was standing next to the chair he was supposed to sit.  
  
“Move your legs, Ninomiya!”  
  
Nino did immediately as he was told.  
  
“I called you to announce you something. Just to be clear, you have no other choice but to do whatever I order you to… and you should _at least_ call yourself lucky!” Nino frowned at the hearing of this, not knowing what to expect. “Ohno Satoshi…” the detective said pointing at the lawyer “spoke to me last night and helped me come to a decision. Your case will be of special arrangement. If you do everything correctly and we reach the goal, you will be charged only for illegal prostitution. Till then, you are still guilty for us. Never forget that. If you try to do anything, the next moment you end up in jail before the trial!”  
  
Nino was left staring at the two men without being able to understand a thing. “You… you mean you leave me free?”  
  
The detective smirked. “You’re obliged to have a chip on you so that we’re sure of your surroundings… You better grab the chance that came to you out of nowhere!”  
  
***  
  
An hour later, he was walking out of the police station to see this Ohno Satoshi waiting for him while leaning on his expensive black Mercedes.  
  
“Enter!”  
  
Nino did so without waiting for another minute. There’s no way he could escape and if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t know if he really wanted to escape.  
  
The lawyer followed him by taking his position behind the steering wheel. He said nothing but kept staring at Nino through the small mirror.  
  
“Now I can see why Yamano is so obsessed with you…”  
  
Nino looked at the other man bewildered. “You… you know…?”  
  
Ohno Satoshi smirked. “I _do_ know… that’s why I made this deal with the police. Let’s say that that way I’ll be able to catch the biggest fish in my career… _him_ … Now what rests, is to clear the small deal between the two of us…”  
  
“But the detective earlier explained to me-”  
  
The other smirked, leaning closer so that their faces were a few inches apart. “Don’t forget that you are still considered as guilty and even if we succeed in the drug part you still have to face charges for prostitution… and I happen to be a lawyer… one of the best, if not _the_ best!”  
  
Nino felt a small pinch at his heart. _Of course… what could I expect?!_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to empty his mind, like he always did. “If you want to sleep with me you can… but not because I want your help about my charges…I will never accept it! I will only do it because I don’t want to feel indebted to you in any way!”  
  
The lawyer brushed Nino’s lips with his thumb. “You are very proud, Ninomiya Kazunari… but I never said that I’ll force you to sleep with me. No offense, but I don’t sleep with whores, anyway… even though I must admit you are cute… way too cute…”  
  
“Then what’s your deal?” Nino asked completely confused.  
  
“My deal is actually pretty simple. You come with me and do whatever I tell you to without questions. Understood?”  
  
Nino felt his heart thumbing against his ribs but he knew he had no other choice. He nodded reluctantly. “I... do…”  
  
The other went back to his seat and turned the engine on. “That was what I expected to hear!” and with that he pressed the throttle without saying anything else.  
  
Nino turned his attention outside the car where he could see the images changing second by second. His mind was trying to find out answers but no matter how hard he tried, none was coming.  
  
 _Who are you, Ohno Satoshi? And what do you want from me?_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's a 2-part, followed by a small epilogue, Ohmiya fic that was supposed to be posted back on Nino's bday! ^^  
I know that it's neither a typical 'birthday' fic *coughs*, nor my typical dorky and sexy Ohmiya! Tbh, I wanted to write something different and this idea had been inside my mind for quite a long time! :) As you can see, there are several secrets that will be revealed in the next part! ;) Also! This fic is dedicated to Ohmiya with no side-pairings - another unusual thing for me, right?! xP  
I can promise you thought that things aren't how they seem!! ;D

I do hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you very soon!  
Andy! ^_^


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Title: The Deal

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51978.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 2

  


 

Nino finished his breakfast and took the rest of the coffee in his hands and went to the balcony enjoying the view of the blue sky. The soft breeze was the perfect company as he sipped slowly.  
  
It had been one month since he had been led to the Ohno Satoshi’s apartment. It was a luxurious apartment at the 18th floor with large windows from the floor to the ceiling. He was let to sleep in the second bedroom of the house, he was given clothes and accessories and of course as the other had declared to him from the first moment they were together, he hadn’t been touched neither was he allowed to go out on his own. Lots of people would say that he was imprisoned in a golden cell and honestly, he didn’t know how to describe his situation in words. Was he imprisoned? Was he treated like a puppet? Or was he protected?  
  
The other had been giving off different messages. It had been three weekends ago when the lawyer announced him that they would go out, out of the blue. He hadn’t explained him the reason… he never did… but he had made things from the beginning. Nino’s task was simple; he just had to do what he was asked to.  
  
\---  
  
 _It was Saturday night, almost eleven o’clock. Nino wanted to ask why and where they would be going but the other’s words were straight to the point: ‘Dress causal but sexy’. And so did he. He had chosen a pair of torn-looking but perfectly fitting pair of jeans along with a black shirt; its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, leaving only the couple first buttons open so that there was the tiniest hint of skin.  To his eyes it fitted perfectly Satoshi’s request; casual but sexy. It wasn’t his usual style but this time he wasn’t trying to fish clients from the street. He styled his hair with the help of some gel and after having put on some cologne, went to wait the other at the small entrance hall. He was nervous… more than he thought he would be. Was it because he didn’t know what the other had in mind? Or was it that simply the fact that he would go out with him?_  
  
 _“I knew you had a good sense of fashion…”_  
  
 _Nino turned around and was left with his mouth open. The other was dressed in a slight buggy pair of light blue, grey-ish jeans along with a blue marine V-neck shirt and a black vest on top. It was nothing like his usual image of suits but Nino couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him. He had met handsome men but no one could surpass this one in front of him at the moment. The whole look made him look younger, attractive in a different way and his high self-esteem surely made him irresistible._  
  
 _“Let’s go…”_  
  
 _To Nino’s surprise they didn’t take Satoshi’s car. Instead they walked… and Nino couldn’t ignore the fact that Satoshi’s hand was wrapped around his waist making their bodies touch each other. He tried to meet the other’s several times but as much as he wanted, Satoshi never turned to look at him._  
  
 _After a while, he was made to enter a bar. Nino’s heart was speeding faster. He knew with certainty that this bar was under the ‘protection’ of Yamano._  
  
 _“Why here?” he asked whispering to Satoshi’s ear who only smiled, placing a tuft of hair behind his right ear and kissing him softly._  
  
 _“Let’s go and sit by the bar stool. There are two free seats at its right end…”_  
  
 _Satoshi’s voice was different… lower than usual, seductive. Nino could feel his whole body getting hotter but tried not to show it. It was obvious what the other wanted him… It was his time to be the one to get fished._  
  
 _The drinks came fast and Satoshi would keep him in his arms the whole time, muttering sweet things inn his ear. He knew it was fake but he couldn’t resist… he wanted to feel the other as much as possible and exploit this chance to the fullest. He leaned more on the other making sure he could smell the traces of his cologne mixed with his sweat drops… or even feeling his heart beat while their fingers were linked. Perhaps he was making a mistake but to him their hands fitted perfectly._  
  
 _He had almost finished his drink when he was grabbed by his chin and made to meet the other’s eyes that were locked on his lips. Instinctively, he lowered his looking at the so beautifully shaped, full lips of the lawyer, feeling the need to taste them. His breathing had stopped, his heart was beating crazily and then, it happened. Satoshi kissed him. His lips were soft and warm… feeling like silk against his. Nino couldn’t fight back; his hands wrapped around the other’s neck bringing him even closer while he tilted his head to gain better access. Soon, the kiss turned more demanding, tongues dancing feverishly against each other and soft moans escaping from the back of Nino’s throat, not even remembering where they were._  
  
 _The older man broke it first, looking at Nino whose face was flushed and his lips bruised. He said nothing for several seconds that seemed to Nino as if it was eternity. Satoshi brushed the latter’s lips with a hint of smirk written on his face._  
  
 _“I see why you were named the best… You surely make sure your clients get addicted to you… You give so much passion that if someone is not careful enough, he might actually believe that you are really into them…”_  
  
 _By each word that was whispered in his ear, Nino felt a needle piercing his heart deeper. Why would the other insult him like that…? Why would he tell him so cruel things when Nino was sure that he, at least, fancied him. He had caught him many times staring at him at the apartment… whenever he would come in the morning to put coffee… when he would go to his bedroom after having taken a shower. And then… the kiss wasn’t fake… he could sense that… even if he wasn’t fond of kissing his clients, he had… and he could tell that there wasn’t an obligation… not even a driven from sexual attraction one… or his mind was playing tricks because he was the one that had fallen in love with the man next to him?_  
  
 _He didn’t know the answer but he knew that the other had hurt him. His hand was raised but was immediately caught by the wrist. “Let’s go home, ok?” He threw a bunch of bank notes at the bartender and led Nino out of the bar._  
  
 _As they were walking back home, Nino tried to free himself from the other’s grip but he was held even tighter. They exchanged no words. Once they reached the apartment Satoshi went to his bedroom without even saying his usual ‘good night’._  
  
 _Nino had a fast shower, wanting to clear his mind from everything that had happened earlier. He was passing by the master bedroom when he realized the door wasn’t entirely closed. He came closer, gasping when he saw the older man sitting at the edge of his bed with his legs brought up close to his torso, his arms resting on his knees as his face was covered by both his hands. There was no mistake… he was crying… crying with no end._  
  
 _Nino’s heart clenched at the sight but he knew his place was not to comfort him. Instead, he went to the bedroom he was given and sat on the bed, turning his eyes to the dark sky outside the window. ‘What are you trying to succeed with all this? And then this… why are you like this? I don’t understand you, Ohno Satoshi… I don’t understand you at all…’_  
  
***  
  
 _A week and a half had passed by and things were the usual. Satoshi would leave early and come back late at night. After the dinner he would work on his computer till the early hours in the morning. Nino suspected that the last part had to do with Yamano. The whole situation was weird. The other hadn’t told him anything about his connection to everything. He knew that his place was not to ask, yet he couldn’t suppress his curiosity. Desiring to find out what was going on between the lawyer and the other no he had tried to search on Google but no matter how many times he had, the only information he came across was his success as lawyer and the cases he had won, exactly as happened that day as well._  
  
 _He was loitering in the living room, looking at some magazines when he heard the phone ringing. Curiously he went closer, surprised when he saw Satoshi’s office number on the screen. He immediately replied._  
  
 _“Ohno-san?”_  
  
 _“I’m expecting you at my office in two hours. We are going to have lunch together!”_  
  
 _Nino frowned. “Are you sure? Can I come there by-”_  
  
 _“I have called a taxi to bring you here. I’ll let you know once it has arrived. Don’t be late!”_  
  
 _“Of course…” Nino mumbled and sighed when he heard beep sounds. The other had ended the call._  
  
 _‘What are you planning now?’_  
  
 _Two hours later, there he was entering the biggest law firm in Tokyo. It seemed like a déjà-vu but quickly shook his head wanting to remain focused. He said his name at the reception and was told to go up to the eighth floor._  
  
 _As the elevator doors opened he saw a big door with Ohno Satoshi’s name written in capital roman letters outside. He nodded to the secretary as he passed by and knocked on the door._  
  
 _“Enter!”_  
  
 _He opened the door, surprised to see that Satoshi was in there with someone else; most probably some important client, if Nino judged correctly from the clothes the other man was wearing._  
  
 _“Baby… you came…” Satoshi said flirtatiously, surprising both Nino and the other one in the office._  
  
 _“Tanaka-san, I assure you, I’ll examine your case closely. My secretary will contact you by the end of the week to arrange a new appointment”_  
  
 _The one named Tanaka limited himself to a simple nod, his eyes still locked on Nino, scanning him from head to toe. Nino felt weird vibes in the air but said nothing. Could that man be something more than a client? And if yes, in what way?_  
  
 _Soon, the door was closed, leaving Nino and Satoshi alone._  
  
 _“Why did you tell me to enter when you still had appointment?”_  
  
 _Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “I thought our deal is you do what I tell you to…”_  
  
 _“But he was checking on me…”_  
  
 _“I know… that was the plan… and as expected… you nailed it…”_  
  
 _“I didn’t like it!” Nino said louder than he had ever spoken to him before._  
  
 _“I thought you were enjoying being stared at… or at least that you felt apathy… I mean, it’s a part of your job…”_  
  
 _Nino was still on his spot, sadness and frustration building up inside him. He was still lost in his thoughts when he suddenly felt a hand caressing his cheek. “It doesn’t suit you looking this gloomy…”_  
  
 _Nino’s eyes got teared up. “Tell me… do you enjoy making me suffer that much?”_  
  
 _“Making you suffer?” the other moved a bit back, looking straight at him. “I have just learned to say things bluntly. Why do we need to prettify things?”_  
  
 _Nino though continued as if he had heard nothing. “Why do you insult me and the next minute flirt with me?”_  
  
 _“And why would that make you suffer?” the other asked with narrowed eyes when he suddenly gasped. “Don’t tell me that…” he leaned closer to Nino’s face. “Are you in love with me?”_  
  
 _Nino felt like crying, felt like yelling but all he ended up doing was blush… as if he was some innocent girl whose secret crush was found out._  
  
 _“You **are** in love me…” the lawyer muttered and Nino couldn’t tell if that was directed to him or to himself. _  
  
_Before Nino could do anything, he was kissed once again while pushed backwards till his legs met a sofa. Without breaking the kiss Satoshi made Nino lie on his back, his mouth traveling to the base of the latter’s neck. Nino wanted to fight back… but there was stronger than him. He was craving for the other’s touch and he could tell that he was hiding too much pain in his heart… too many denials. His fingers were lost in the lawyer’s soft hair not caring if he would look decent._  
  
 _Out of the blue, the mouth that till then was ghosting over his skin moved away. Nino opened his eyes and saw that the other had already sat at his desk._  
  
 _“Yamada-san, please bring us the lunch”_  
  
 _Nino went to sit at one of the chairs opposite Satoshi. ‘What had just happened?’ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find the answer. No one said nothing while they were eating. The food was delicious but to Nino tasted nothing but bitter._  
  
 _“You may go now. The taxi is already waiting for you outside” Satoshi told him in a cold yet soft voice without looking at him._  
  
 _Nino only nodded and got out. Things instead of getting clearer they were getting more and more complicated._  
  
\---  
  
From that day the other would avoid him as much as possible. Nino tried to understand what was going on but he couldn’t… there were only theories in his mind.  
  
It was seven o’clock in the evening and he was still alone. He was wandering around the apartment when his attention was caught by a painting that had fallen out of its place. It was strangely familiar… _It can’t be, can it?_ As he held it to put it back he realized that behind there was a small door. He bit his lower lip nervously as his hand reached for the doorknob. The painting placed on the floor next to him. To his surprise it wasn’t locked.  
  
He knew he wouldn’t be allowed in there, yet his curiosity won him over. It seemed like a small storage room. He was ready to close it when he caught with the corner of his eye, something that felt familiar. He looked closer at the small desk inside and he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. There were numerous photos and press cuttings… all from that particular date… His heart was beating fast. How did Ohno know about this…? And most importantly why was he interested…? He was about to look better when he heard the door of the apartment opening. Fast, he got out placing the painting back at its position.  
  
Still trying to catch his breath, he ran to sit to the sofa.  
  
“You look flushed… what were you doing?” Satoshi asked him after having looked at him closely in a slightly suspicious look.  
  
“Nothing! I was watching TV!”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow but said nothing more. He took his jacket as well as his tie off. “You should know something…”  
  
Nino gulped but nodded.  
  
“Things finally have worked the way I wanted. Tomorrow, I need you for the main part!”  
  
Nino frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We are going out…” Satoshi said staring at Nino’s face. “… to ‘Dark Eros’…”  
  
“NO!” Nino yelled. “I’m not going in there! It’s the wolves’ nest! Probably big wolf will be there to welcome us!”  
  
“And you are their prey… but you will not go there by yourself. We are going together…” Satoshi replied in a calm tone.  
  
“If you think that you will catch Yamano like that, you’re under a huge misconception!” Nino said in an equally nervous and high-pinched tone.  
  
“I’m under no kind of misconception! I can guarantee you that!”  
  
“We won’t make it alive from there…  _Everyone_ will be there… and when I say everyone I mean tens and tens of men… of extremely _loyal_ men!”  
  
Satoshi sighed. He came and kneeled in front of Nino. “We will… I make sure that we will… They might be loyal but we won’t be exposed to them. Don’t you trust me?”  
  
Nino muffled a sad laugh. “You haven’t given me a reason to trust you…”  
  
Satoshi looked at the younger one bewildered for a few seconds. He rubbed his face with both hands in a rather frustrating way. Nino could see how nervous he was. “Yamano won’t touch you…”  
  
“How can you be so sure? Because of my father?” Nino said without being able to hold back. He was feeling as if the other man had betrayed him by asking him to go there.  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged for a few seconds but immediately, found their usual calmness. “It… it _could_ be… but I think that the _real_ reason lies elsewhere… Yamano… he has fallen in love with you… and he hates himself for it… he hates _you_ for it… your identity is only a bonus to his obsession…but no matter what, he can’t dare touching you... not if his touch makes you suffer… he won’t bear it… I bet my life on that!” he said in a decisive tone and stood up to grab his jacket and tie that had been thrown at the arm of one of the chairs. “Otherwise why do you think that you are still alive after having been in his house?”  
  
Nino was sure that the other had known he had looked at the storage room but chose to say nothing. He hadn’t eaten dinner that night. Satoshi’s words kept repeating themselves in his mind. _“Yamano is in love with you…”_ He turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. “Bullshit! He has done it because I was _there_ …”  
  
\---  
  
 _Nino was walking with difficulty. His lower back felt as if it was split in two. He had guessed that the first time would hurt but this much?! ‘Perhaps it hurts because I felt like puking…’ he thought and a tear run down his cheek. He was seventeen years old. Till two months ago, he had everything… his family… his boyfriend… but now he had nothing._  
  
 _He didn’t know whether he had taken the right choice or not, escaping hell like that but now he had no other choice. He had to live… with whatever cost. The cold weather was hitting on his skin making him shiver but he didn’t care. It was almost as if he couldn’t feel anything. He saw the creased banknotes in his hand. It was his; he had earned them and that meant only one thing; now he could eat. He saw a fast food restaurant and quickly got in. It was one o’clock in the morning; there were not many choices available._  
  
 _“Look at that cutie…” a voice came from a group sitting at one of the tables. “Come, sit with us… we will have good time together!”_  
  
 _Nino threw them no glance as he moved to the cashier to order a hamburger. He needed to get out of there if he didn’t want to be raped. His heart was beating crazily but tried to show indifference. Fear always gave the opponent more power. He was heading to his usual spot for sleep when he heard the sound of bikes coming closer and closer to him. He turned his head, freaked out, meeting the ones from before._  
  
 _“Why did you leave so fast, baby? We told you we would have fun together!”_  
  
 _Nino made a few steps backwards knowing that he didn’t have anywhere to hide. The others were moving closer to him. “Please…” he muttered with a trembling voice._  
  
 _“You like to beg this early…?” one of them laughed out. “Wow! You sound like the perfect bitch!”_  
  
 _Mocking laughs and whistles were echoing in Nino’s ears as he felt different hands touching him everywhere. Soon, his shirts were being torn as he was thrown on the ground. His skin had lots of small cuts but it didn’t hurt because he didn’t feel. He showed no resistance as one of them started masturbate his flaccid member; not even when he saw another having lowered his pants and coming closer to him._  
  
 _Two were holding him pinned on the spot while the other opened his legs wide open. He closed his eyes wishing that he had not left the house that night. At least, he would be in peace at the moment… everything would be over._  
  
 _He was waiting for the forced intrusion but no matter how much he waited, it never came. Frightened he opened his eyes slowly. Shock passed through him when he realized whom he was looking at._  
  
 _“We meet again…”_  
  
 _Nino couldn’t utter a single word. He only screamed… his voice echoing on the walls of the underground passage._  
  
 _“Who’s there?” another voice was heard. Nino couldn’t recognize it but didn’t care. It made the man in front of him turn white, immediately grab the gun he was hiding under his coat._  
  
 _Nino as fast as he could in his state, managed to pull his pants on and run towards the exit realizing that it was closed for maintenance works. Behind he heard loud voices, swears and then gunshots. He hid away as much as possible covering his curled body with his hands._  
  
 _“Katamura what were you thinking going for **him**?” Nino’s eye bulged. He dared to open his eyes and look at the men standing several meters away. The unknown ones had already killed many and his worst enemy was kneeled on the floor encircled. Now he had found out his name… Katamura…_  
  
 _“You bastard…”_  
  
 _One of them went closer with his gun pointing straight at Katamura’s head. “No… **you** are the bastard!” _  
  
_Nino heard another shot. He was dead… his worst enemy was dead but to his fear, he saw tens of heads turning to him. They had found him... ‘They will kill me…’ that thought kept coming in his mind till darkness covered his eyes. He had fainted._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“Finally!”_  
  
 _Nino heard a voice as he opened his eyes slowly. He was in an unknown room. Frowning he looked around, surprised to see the man who had killed Katamura standing close to him. What was the meaning of this?_  
  
 _“Don’t be afraid…” the other spoke again in a calm voice. “I won’t hurt you…”_  
  
 _Nino tried not to but was sure he was trembling._  
  
 _“Tell me, has Katamura touched you?”_  
  
 _Nino shook his head fast._  
  
 _The older man sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. “I promise you, I won’t hurt you even if he did. Just tell me the truth…”_  
  
 _Nino shook his head faster than before._  
  
 _A smirk appeared on the other’s lips as his hand came to caress Nino’s cheek softly. “You can’t imagine how happy that makes me…” he stood up. “You should sleep and when it’s time you can press that button next to your bed and they will bring you food. Once you feel strong enough, ask from the men outside the door to lead you to my office. I’ll be expecting you…”_  
  
 _Nino only nodded. ‘Yakuza… he’s definitely yakuza… but if he is… then why… why am I still alive? What does he want from me?’_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“Enter!”_  
  
 _The men next to Nino opened the door and pushed him inside. The office was a big, dark room decorated with surely valuable paintings on the walls._  
  
 _“Come closer… don’t be afraid…” the man asked him with a smile._  
  
 _Nino gulped but did as he was told. He knew he had no choice._  
  
 _The man made him a nod to walk around the bid wooden desk till he was standing next to him. He was made to sit on his lap, his face only a few centimeters apart from the other’s one._  
  
 _“You are cute… you know that?”_  
  
 _Nino didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say so he remained silent._  
  
 _“Tell me… what’s your name? And how old are you?”_  
  
 _“My name is… Kazunari and I’m eighteen years old…” he mumbled, afraid to sound younger; he would turn eighteen in a few months anyway._  
  
 _“You are so cute, Kazunari…” the other repeated. “Tell me the truth… you saw what happened to Katamura, didn’t you?”_  
  
 _Nino looked at the other with widened eyes. “No! No, I didn’t-”_  
  
 _“Now… why do you lie to me? I know that you did… I know because I was looking at you… I saw the way your eyes were stuck on his body as it fell lifeless on the ground…”_  
  
 _Nino only lowered his gaze, not knowing what to expect._  
  
 _“Tell me… were you happy for his death?” the man continued seeing the way Nino hesitated to speak. “I’m guessing because you didn’t scream… you were left watching the whole scene quite… calm, if I may say”_  
  
 _“I… he…”_  
  
 _“What did he do to you?”_  
  
 _“He was the one who killed my family…”_  
  
 _“So you were happy…”_  
  
 _“In a way… I…” Nino mumbled in a completely frightened tone “I guess…”_  
  
 _The man wrapped his arms around Nino’s slim waist bringing him closer. “Tell me… don’t I deserve an act of gratitude, then?”_  
  
 _Nino’s heart sunk but knew he had no escape. He leaned closer capturing the man’s lips. The kiss was surely clumsy… almost disgusting… almost… the fear of death made everything feel better. He was grabbed by his chin._  
  
 _“You are so smart…” the man immediately grabbed his hand leading him back to the room he had woken up._  
  
 _It hurt but not as much as he was afraid of. The other was gentle with him and gave him time to adjust before thrusting inside him._  
  
 _“Stay here… stay with me…” the older man said after his orgasm had calmed down._  
  
 _“I…”_  
  
 _“You will be my boy…” the older man’s fingers came to trace Nino’s face sliding down to his neck till they reached his collarbones. “Think about it. I will be expecting your answer in the morning” he mumbled before opening the door to leave._  
  
 _“Yes…” Nino whispered, grateful that the other would leave him alone._  
  
 _As soon as he was sure the other wouldn’t come back, he took his clothes and opened the window. It wasn’t too high; he could jump and so he did. To his surprise, he didn’t meet anyone. Soon, he was running on the street till he climbed on the first bus he saw coming._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“Why did you leave him escape, boss? We should have killed him!”_  
  
 _“He won’t speak… we will make sure that he won’t…”_  
  
 _“But…”_  
  
 _“If we kill Ninomiya Kazunari, that means certain death to all of us! Understood?”_  
  
 _“It’s him…?”_  
  
 _“Yes… he told me that Katamura killed his family… The Ninomiyas were the only ones that Katamura killed… Now, I’d say you better go and do your job and leave suggestions… if you want to have your head on your shoulders tomorrow!”_  
  
 _The other man bowed deeply. “I’ll make sure everyone listens the name Yamano and gets terrified!”_  
  
 _Yamano smirked. “Impatient to see that! Now, go!”_  
  
 _He was left alone, looking outside the window. “I might not be able to kill you, but I’ll make sure you pay for turning me down… I should have taken you raw… so that you screamed from pain and had no chance to leave…” The glass of scotch he was holding in his hand was thrown against the wall with force. “I’ll make sure you pay… Ka-zu-na-ri!”_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“How about I lick your dick? It won’t cost you much… only 10.000 yen…” Nino whispered seductively in his potential client’s ear._  
  
 _Two and a half months had passed since his encounter with the yakuza and everything seemed to be ok. Working as a whore had somehow become easier… the more he had experience, the easiest was for him to shut down and finish fast with the clients. He now knew where to go to remain safe and had managed to find a small room to pass his nights without the fear of getting robbed or raped._  
  
 _“Only if you drink it till the last drop…” the man said in a husky voice; result of Nino’s hand working on his half-awaken member._  
  
 _“I don’t drink… go and find someone else…” Nino said in the same tone letting out a half-sigh, half-moan that knew it always worked._  
  
 _Ten minutes later, he was counting the money with a big smile on his face. His reputation was growing bigger; many were approaching him asking, if he was ‘Nino’._  
  
 _Nino turned around smirking just to freeze at his spot. “You…” The men in front of him were the same men that had led him to the yakuza’s office. He attempted to run away but was immediately caught by his arms._  
  
 _He was dragged to the small, dark alley two blocks away where he saw the older man waiting for him while smoking a cigar._  
  
 _“Nice to see you again, Ninomiya Kazunari…” Nino gasped at the hearing of his whole name. “Or should I call you **Nino**?” the man laughed for a few seconds before his face turned completely serious. “I am not going to kill you, neither force you to become my bitch… because I had given you the option not to… but I must clear some things here… You are a whore… and I know that you earn quite a lot… The only problem is that the areas you wander around happen to be mine… As you can probably think, I can’t let people be free lancers in my property… All I’m asking you is to pay me ‘rent’ in both cash and eventually in kind… it depends on whether you will always be able to have the necessary amount…”_  
  
 _“And…” Nino dared to speak “And that would be…?”_  
  
 _The older man smirked. “For starts only 200.000 yen per month…” his thumb came to brush Nino’s lips. “One of my men will meet you at the exact spot to receive it. Am I clear?”_  
  
 _Nino could only nod._  
  
 _The older one turned around satisfied to the black car that was waiting for him. “I haven’t introduced myself properly… how rude of mine…” he stopped at the open door and looked back at Nino’s face. “My name is Yamano”_  
  
 _Nino was remained shocked in the same spot, even if the cars had all left._  
 _‘I have to be able to find the money… I have to be able to be on my own…’_  
  
\---  
  
Nino’s hands were trembling as he kept buttoning his shirt. The night had come and no matter how much he tried not to think negatively, he just couldn’t. His bedroom door was open, revealing a dressed-in-black Ohno Satoshi. His eyes were soft as he came closer and helped the other get dressed.  
  
“I won’t let him touch you, Nino…”  
  
“I…” Nino’s voice was trembling “I am afraid…”  
  
“I won’t let him have you no matter how much he wants… I’m sure you know that I’m well aware of everything… You’ve been at the storage, haven’t you?”  
  
Nino knew there was no point in lying so he made a small nod. “Why?”  
  
“Let’s say that Yamano owes me something…”  
  
“Owes you?” Nino asked, a wide frown covering his forehead. “But what about my…?”  
  
The older man cleared his throat. “We will be late…”  
  
Nino sighed but followed the other. This time they took Satoshi’s car. Half an hour later, they were standing outside the club.  
  
Nino thought he would faint when Satoshi’s hand grabbed him by the waist and his lips touched feather like his cheek close to his ear. “You are very beautiful…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged and looked at the lawyer surprised. The other caressed his cheek and pecked his lips. “Everything will be fine…” and with that he pushed him softly towards the club entrance.  
  
The music was quite loud as young people, most of them high, were dancing and drinking. Satoshi helped Nino make it through them and find a small table across the main hall. Satoshi kept their fingers intertwined as they sat along with their drinks.  
  
Nino was nervous. He had of course the detecting device on him, so there was no doubt the police knew where he was and as Satoshi had told him he was also there… his touch was calming him down but was also raising questions and doubts in his heart.  
  
“I want to know one thing…” he whispered before he could control himself.  
  
Satoshi looked at him curiously. “Yes…?”  
  
Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you like me?” his question was spoken clearly while his eyes were searching the truth. “Are any of the words you have told me true? Or is it all an act… with the…” he gulped “… _whore_ …?”  
  
“I…” Satoshi started speaking but was immediately cut off.  
  
“The truth!” Nino said louder. “Whatever it is… Even if it hurts me, I need to know it… I need to know that I can trust you…”  
  
Satoshi lowered his head. “I might hate myself for that… No… I _hate_ myself…but… I…” he faltered not knowing how to continue. “I do like you…”  
  
“You hate yourself because I’m whore…” Nino whispered turning his head away.  
  
“No…” Satoshi replied fast. “It has nothing to do with that…”  
  
“Then…?” Nino asked him with teary eyes.  
  
“Because you’re a Ninomiya…”  
  
“What’s that supposed to-” Nino though didn’t have the chance to finish his question. A cold voice was heard behind them and it was enough to make him lose his breath.  
  
“Long time no see… my dearest _Kazunari…_ ”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  


 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 2!!! ^_^ Have you noticed the difference?! Yes! There will be one last part before the epilogue!!  I started writing and writing and before I knew it was way too long and we still have Ohno's part... ><" So Hopefully you like that?! *crosses fingers*  
The story is dark, I know, but I wrote it anyway... Nino's past was revealed... the few details will be explained in the last part along with Ohno's real identity!! The small room was also Maou-ish but I couldn't resist!! xD Also pay attention to a small detail here... concerning something similar between Yamano and Ohno!  It is the key for the next part but I can't say much more! xP  
Ohno really feels attracted to him... but he also hurts him as he hurts himself... we saw him crying!  
I promise you everything will be clear in the next part! :D And we have a fluffy epilogue ahead! I think Ohmiya need it!!!!

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

  



	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Title: The Deal

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51978.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52570.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 3

 

 

“Why don’t you follow me?” Yamano said with a smirk. “I don’t want to be rude with my guests… like I never was, right _Kazunari_?”

Nino shivered at the hearing of his name. His hand tried in vain to find Satoshi’s with no luck. The lawyer made no attempt to show his support. He gulped down with difficulty but slowly raised from the chair he was sitting on till that moment. He shouldn’t have been stupid; Between him and the lawyer was nothing but the deal… The other had made it clear to him many times so far.

The yakuza boss smirked. “Such a good boy, aren’t you Kazunari?”

Nino turned his gaze away. Not wanting to see what the older man’s face would look like.

“Hurry up!” Yamano’s voice raised and immediately there were his men pushing them discreetly from the eyes of the other people at the barstool.

They were led to the back were a dark velvet door was; clearly Yamano’s ‘VIP’ room. Once the door was closed, Nino was left with Satoshi, Yamano and five of his men. The old man came closer to him letting his hand traveling down the latter’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, Kazunari…” Yamano’s voice sounded almost dreamy.

“You seem to forget that I’m right here…” Satoshi growled with narrowed eyes. “I thought to let go the first couple of times but this goes too far…”

The yakuza boss laughed out loud creepily. “I beg your pardon, Ohno-san… But who would have thought… An Ohno with a Ninomiya… It’s not that I don’t understand what you might have seen in him, he’s a natural, but still doesn’t his name bother you?”

Nino looked confused at Satoshi who had a poker face. He couldn’t understand what this man thought of him except for some rare occasions of showing something, he always kept his feelings well hidden inside.

“Who said that I’m _with_ him? I’m neither that nor have I fallen _for_ him…” every word was spoken coldly. “How could I have fallen for a _whore_?” Nino gasped. It was the truth… but it still hurt. Satoshi was looking at Yamano with a raised eyebrow as he continued. “He’s my bitch… something you wanted but couldn’t have, aren’t I right, Yamano?”

Yamano had narrowed his eyes but quickly laughed it out. “I did have him once… but then I think I finally get it…”

Satoshi’s eyes never let Yamano’s face. “You get _what_?”

“It must be really arousing to have a Ninomiya work on you like a slave…”

Satoshi smirked realizing what the older man was implying. “You can’t imagine how much… and he’s always so keen to please… like the good bitch he is… and his cuteness is a bonus… It always makes it better when the ass you fuck goes along with a pretty face…”

The yakuza looked at the two of them amused. “I think I know what you mean… but on the other hand it was surprising... Ohno Yasuhiro’s son having turned into someone like this… Never thought that the genes of that little dreamer could actually produce such evilness… Interesting…”

Satoshi tried to keep his calm expression despite having heard the mention of his father. He had to… this was what he was waiting for all these years of planning his revenge carefully. “I guess I’m a man full of surprises…”

Yamano sat on the leather sofa. “So may I ask the reason for this show up in my club?”

Satoshi smirked widely as he made a couple of steps forward. “Not that I want to flatter you but we have some unsettled business…”

“Unsettled Business?” Yamano asked sounding amused. “I thought whatever business there was between us was when your little papa hanged himself from the ceiling of his cell in prison and you paid the rest of the money we had asked you without of course having heard of his death yet… The fact that you are still able to stand and talk to me isn’t it enough?”

Satoshi closed his eyes tightly. He remembered it well… he remembered everything.

\---

_“Father, I am so happy you are finally getting recognized! Remember when I had told you that you would be famous?”_

_Satoshi’s father just smiled as he placed a shadow of gray behind the small house that was on his canvas._

_“It’s all thanks to Ninomiya-san! He’s the one who found me after having seen me portraying my paintings in the street and decided to put them in his art gallery and later in the auctions… I still can’t believe it, son!”_

_Satoshi sat near at his father looking at the painting he had in front of him. “This is a new one? You paint too many lately… I thought that this afternoon we could go to Tokyo bay for fishing…”_

_Ohno Yasuhiro sighed as he tapped softly Satoshi’s shoulder. “Well, I guess success has its price… Let me finish and we can go this weekend! I promise you!”_

_“Really?” Satoshi asked excitedly. He had never met his mother. She had died while giving birth to him so everything he remembered was with his father and since he was young, going fishing with him was one of the things he loved the most._

_“Yes, Satoshi! Ninomiya-san told me that this one here would be the last one…”_

_“This is the photo?” Satoshi asked as he took a small photo in his hands. “This fan of yours is really weird… I mean… I know he’s rich but picking up photos of houses in the middle of nowhere and asking you to paint them… I don’t get it…”_

_“I don’t get it either, son but he’s rich… Ninomiya-san has told me that he’s a Russian magnate! He has assumed that these houses on the photos are where he has spent his different holidays and he wants to keep them in his house as paintings… and since he had seen a painting of mine in one of the auctions he fell in love with my style and now he gives me these photos as orders for new paintings…”_

_Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. “I guess wealthy people have many weird caprices…”_

_“I guess so too, son… But now go and study… Once I’m finished for the day we’ll go and have barbecue together!”_

_Satoshi nodded smiling and got out of the small studio heading to his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned his back against it. ‘I don’t know why but I feel that there’s something strange in the whole story…’_

***

_“Satoshi, can you open the door please?” Ohno Yasuhiro’s voice was heard from the small studio._

_Satoshi turned off the TV and looked at the clock on the wall across the room. It was almost midnight. ‘That’s weird…’ he thought confused as he headed to the door. Who would be there this late? The doorbell rang again, this time more persistently. Satoshi opened it gasping when he saw a bunch of police officers waiting outside their small apartment._

_“What do you want?” he asked but was immediately pushed aside as the five men stormed in the house._

_“Ohno Yasuhiro?” one of them asked – probably the one in chief._

_Satoshi opened his mouth to ask them what they wanted his father when he saw him appearing still with his brush in his right hand._

_“It’s me the one you ask for, officer. What could I-”_

_Satoshi’s father didn’t have the chance to finish his question as two officers put handcuffs on his wrists._

_“Ohno Yasuhiro, you’re under arrest for co-working with the yakuza”_

_Satoshi came to stand in front of the officer who was looking coldly at his father. “My father has nothing to do with the yakuza!”_

_“Really?” the officer said smirking. “That’s weird… because all of his paintings were sent outside Japan as a particular famous artist! We have found everything out…”_

_“But… Ninomiya-san… I was giving the paintings to the ‘Art & Culture’ gallery…” Ohno Yasuhiro insisted._

_“There’s no such gallery. The evidence is clear… you were giving the fake paintings to the yakuza and they were sold for millions… Really clever technique I must say!”_

_“There must be some mistake… My father would never…”_

_“Young man, I’d suggest you remain silent. With the elements so far you look clean… You wouldn’t want to be charged like your father…”_

_“But-” Satoshi tried to protest but was immediately silenced._

_“Satoshi!” his father’s voice was risen just to sound warm again. “Please, son… I will go to the police and try to figure things out… Everything will be fine…”_

_“Take him!”_

_Satoshi was left speechless as he saw his father being dragged simply like that out of their apartment. The door was closed with a loud bang. He was left watching it for several minutes, frozen on his spot. He couldn’t believe it… what had just happened?_

_‘The gallery doesn’t exist… Ninomiya…’_

_Satoshi ran to the studio where there was a card of Ninomiya’s art gallery. He took the phone and hurriedly called the number._

_“The number you are trying to call does not exist. Please try agai-”_

_He pressed the end button and fell on the floor, his knees being unable to keep him. “Father…”_

***

_“Ohno-san… Didn’t expect to see you…”_

_Satoshi looked at the man in front of him. He was of medium height, slim. He had small figures on his face making him look almost cute. He muffled a bitter laugh. ‘If the bad guys actually looked like bad guys then they wouldn’t be able to act that way…’_

_“You are the one who called me and you didn’t expect me, Ninomiya-san?! Isn’t that oxymoron?”_

_The older man raised his eyebrow as he moved his eyes all over Satoshi._

_“I tend to forget that you are a law student and you learn all this Latin… stuff”_

_Satoshi let out a small laugh. “It’s Greek but it’s of small importance. Why don’t you cut the crap of this bullshit-ty courtesy of yours and spill out already!”_

_Ninomiya clapped his hands. “Bravo! I’m impressed, young man! I’d never expect that someone naïve like your father could actually have a son like you…”_

_“You don’t get my father in your filthy mouth of yours! Got it?” Satoshi raised his voice, anger filling him up._

_“You threaten me? Do you know who are you talking to?” the other replied calmly._

_“Yakuza…”_

_Ninomiya burst into laughs. “Me?! Please… I prefer living my life on my own rules… I just happen to have made the most profitable deals with certain people…”_

_“That doesn’t make you any better…” Satoshi hissed._

_“Never said that, young man… But let me get to the point… These certain people need something… and that’s the profit of the last painting your father owes them…”_

_“But he’s in prison… are you-”_

_“600.000 yen at the end of the month. You should expect a phone call!”_

_“I’ll make sure you end up behind the bars!”_

_Ninomiya laughed devilishly. “I know my name is mentioned but you will never succeed into doing that… You see there’s proof that it’s your father ‘having trapped’ me…”_

_“You bastard…” Satoshi almost grabbed the other’s collar when he felt a hand gripping his arm forcefully._

_“Take him out, Yasuda! Our time is off!”_

_Satoshi tried to free himself but Ninomiya’s ‘bodyguard’ was considerably big making it impossible. He found himself being thrown on the pavement._

_‘I will make sure you pay… I won’t stop till you along with your friends face what you deserve…’_

_***_

_Ninomiya looked at Satoshi who started walking slowly away. Smiling satisfied, he picked his phone up and dialed the first in memory number._

_“Yes?” a voice was heard growling._

_“Yamano-san, he’s been informed. Expect the payment at the end of the month!”_

_“500.000 yen as we had dealt?”_

_Ninomiya smirked. “Of course… I was exact like always”_

_“In your case I’d be careful, Ninomiya…”_

_“You know you have no reason for doubting my devotion to our co-working business all these years…”_

_“Ninomiya, it was just a friendly advice… exactly because of your devotion to our co-working business, as you say… Ah! Forgot to tell you… you have nothing to worry about! He’s out of the way… exactly like everyone else!”_

_“So fast?!” Ninomiya asked surprised. “He was such a naïve man… I guess the brain washing from your friend in jail worked faster than I ever expected…”_

_“That’s because you know to pick the right victims…”_

_“I just try to deal with our deal properly, Yamano-san”_

_“I see… but be careful… As you know doing business with us gains you power as well as enemies…”_

_“I know it very well, Yamano-san”_

_“Good to hear it… We’ll talk again later” and with that the call was ended._

_Ninomiya looked at his black phone screen. ‘Making a small profit doesn’t hurt anyone… So far you’ve understood nothing… It’s not my fault that you are stupid…’ He poured himself a glass of scotch. It was a small feast… That day Ohno Yasuhiro had hanged himself in his cell…_

\---

“For a yakuza boss you’re quite stupid!” Satoshi sounded rather cold, his eyes fixed on Yamano.

Immediately, there were guns pointing at him. Nino couldn’t stand it. The scene was awfully similar to what he had witnessed the night his parents died. Because of the circumstances everything was kind of blurry but the tens of guns that had passed by his eyes were enough to be stuck on his memory forever. And now it was Ohno Satoshi. He had seen the same men killing that man... It was them who finished the one having ruined his life and he knew well they would do the same. Their eyes were not blinking… like those of a predator when it has targeted his prey and he couldn’t stand it. His heart was aching… the other might have been confusing but deep inside his heart he couldn’t deny it… he loved him and he wanted him alive… no matter what…

Without thinking about it twice, he stood between Yamano’s men and Satoshi, using his body as shield. “Don’t!” he yelled with all his might, tears having made his eyesight blurry while he shook his head fast. “Don’t shoot… please!”

Yamano stood up from his seat and walked closer to Nino who despite his fear didn’t move. “What?! You will defend him even if he thinks of you as nothing more than his bitch?”

Nino’s heart clenched. Satoshi hadn’t used him as his bitch but he was still distant… cold… He took a deep breath lowering his head. “I don’t care…” his voice sounded tiny. “I’m in love with him…”

This wasn’t how he had imagined of confessing his feelings... or rather never expected to confess… He had decided to keep it deep inside him… what would matter, anyway? Yet he couldn’t…He knew that it wasn’t a part of their deal but he couldn’t simply stand there. He had to do everything in his hand to help him.

“If you’re in love with him, as you claim, you would do anything, right?” Yamano asked with a wide smirk.

Nino looked up at him frowning.

“I could leave him leave… despite having insulted me…”

Nino gulped. He looked back at Satoshi. _“I won’t let him touch you…”_ He had promised it to him… His heart was beating crazily in his chest.

“I…” his voice was shaking and he felt a huge knot having been stuck in his throat.

“I would suggest you leave him alone, Yamano! I told you, he’s _my_ bitch!”

The yakuza boss came closer and moved around the two smaller men till he stood by Satoshi’s side. “Why don’t I believe you?” he whispered close to the latter’s side.

“You want proof?” To Satoshi’s surprise it was Nino the one who spoke. This time not so scared.

Yamano turned his gaze to Nino, investigating his face closely. “You mean you can show me?” he asked in an amused tone. “Never expected that this night would have such an outcome… interesting…” He made a nod to his mignons to lower their guns and sat with a wide smile. “I’m waiting…”

Nino turned to look at Satoshi who was left staring at him confused. He came closer letting his hand travel from the soft hair to the slightly chubby cheek.

“Why?” the lawyer whispered, his hot breath falling on Nino’s lips sending hundreds of goosebumps all over his body.

Nino brought his hand on Satoshi’s nape as he leaned closer. “Because I realized you would keep your promise… and because I _am_ in love with you… A small test doesn’t make me fear... not if I know that it will be you the one that-” he heard Yamano clearing his throat soundly and gulped. He brushed his lower lip with his tongue, his eyes fixed on Satoshi. Without losing any more minute, he tilted his head on the side making sure his tongue would be in perfect view. This was supposed to be a show. This could be counted as a part of the deal. It wasn’t the first time that they had kissed yet it felt a bit different. The way that Satoshi’s tongue brushed and pushed against his was intense… It took him only a few seconds to find himself melting in the other hands.

The kiss was loud, wet, messy… He made sure he sucked Satoshi’s tongue many times… hungrily while moans were escaping from the back of his throat. He could feel his member hardening and without hesitation he opened the flyer shoving his hand inside. He made sure no one could see it… he didn’t want that… but he had to pull it off. He had to prove to Yamano that he was Satoshi’s _bitch_ …

Satoshi, as if reading his mind, made sure he was blocking him from the others’ view and broke the kiss looking at him with narrowed eyes. “That’s it…” his voice was low, seductive and hostile in the same time… like it was supposed to. “Let them know what a good bitch you are… Show them how fast you come for me…”

Nino was focused on Satoshi… letting his mind forget about the others in the room temporarily. This was about Satoshi… He let his hand squeeze his member, moving faster. He could feel precum in his fingers. Despite the other talking to him harshly he could see it in his eyes… It was as if they could speak… _“You are not alone…”_ a shy smiled appeared on his face as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Satoshi grabbed his hand and took it off. He made sure his pair of trousers was once again closed. He turned him around so that Nino was now facing the men while having his back on him. He wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist and took a hold of the covered in precum fingers. His eyes were locked on Yamano’s ones as he took them and licked them one by one clean.

“Delicious…” he said huskily close to Nino’s ear but loud enough to be heard by everyone. “And now it’s time for the grand finale!” Satoshi murmured smirking as with the same hand, after having let Nino’s wrist free, he palmed the erection over the cloth. The friction was enough to make Nino moan, his head falling on Satoshi’s shoulder. “Show them, baby how much you enjoy be my bitch…”

“Oh… Ohno-samaaaa…” Nino said almost pleadingly.

Satoshi let him from his hands. “Come!”

Nino closed his eyes and before he could control himself he came in his pants with a low groan. He was still trembling from the intensity but managed to open his eyes and look at Yamano who was left with his mouth open. “That was… enough?” his voice still shaky.

“You…” the yakuza boss growled but said nothing more. He was left to look at both Satoshi and Nino. “I guess you are indeed a little whore… nothing like you were when we first met…”

Satoshi made sure that Nino was standing behind him. “Now that things are cleared up, it’s time to make sure everything follows the same lead…”

“Which means?”

Satoshi smirked. He took off a bunch of papers. “I have a little present for you, Yamano… consider it a second… a bonus… if we take into account this previous, improvised one you just saw…”

Yamano took the papers that were placed in front of him, his eyes widening with surprise.

“You understand now why I called you stupid?” Satoshi asked triumphantly. “Because you are!”

Guns were once again raised at him, this time followed by names such as ‘fucking bastard’ or ‘filthy dick’. Nino instinctively grabbed Satoshi’s arm but the latter was even calmer than before. Yamano made a nod to his men to leave the room.

Once they were left alone, he spoke. “What… what’s the meaning of this…?”

“This is exactly what it says on it… It took me a while to find your new partner outside the yakuza circles to make your deals after Ninomiya Hiroto was dead!”

Nino gasped. _My father…_ his thoughts were a mess but were interrupted as Satoshi continued on talking.

“But finally I came across Tanaka Kouji. Contrary to Ninomiya, who always took care of everything on his own, Tanaka thought to entrust the profits of his cover-up company to a lawyer… with his poor mind he thought that having it like that was safe… Once I realized it, I approached him myself… and without having realized what all the papers he was signing meant, he transferred all the dealt profit of the _business_ with you to my locker in the bank…”

“… because lockers remain private…” Yamano muttered, his face having turned completely white.

“Exactly! And everything was done legally!” Satoshi said with a wide smile. “You understand now why you are stupid, right?” his tone being more and more mocking.

“Because I’m sure you’ve already informed the police about Tanaka and made sure he’s linked to me?”

“The police knew about you… I just threw light in one small aspect…”

“After having taken everything away from me…”

Satoshi went closer. “We had some unsettled business you see...” there was a weird sound from outside. _They are finally here!_ Immediately, he changed the subject wanting to elicit the truth behind Nino’s charges concerning drug dealing. “About Ninomiya…?”

“What about him?” I wasn’t the one who killed him…” the yakuza boss yelled feeling threatened. He could understand that there was something wrong but many things had happened confusing him.

“I know that but I was talking about Kazunari… you have made him look as if he was working as your drug dealer, haven’t you?”

“I…” Yamano bit his lip. “He had to pay! He refused me back then and because of his damn father I couldn’t force him or kill him like I wanted because then it would be my end! Satisfied now?”

Satoshi smirked. “More than you think!” With one fast move, he grabbed the papers and shoved them in his pocket. This was a part that was kept hidden from the police and that was how it was supposed to be. He had already decided what he would do with all this money he had managed to take from Yamano but it had to wait. Now, his priority was to make sure Nino would be safe and free.

There was a weird silence. Yamano’s eyes widened. “My men!” He stormed out of the room just to freeze. There were guns; not his men’s but the police’s and all pointed at him.

“Yamano! We finally meet!” the detective that had interrogated Nino appeared in the room. Handcuffs were put on Yamano’s wrists while two officers dragged him outside.

Everything happened fast. Satoshi was now alone with Nino and the detective. “Ninomiya” the detective spoke as he took the small chip from him “the charges for drug dealing have been removed from your case but concerning the-”

“According to article 479, paragraph 4 he was of help for the police putting his life in danger. Taking into consideration that his crime wasn’t of harm against third party but himself he has the right to pay a fine while remaining free…” Satoshi cut him off.

“But-” the detective protested but was still forced to stop.

“I’m sure you know how it works. If you still have to speak with him though, you shall do it with his lawyer…”

The detective raised his eyebrow. “And that would be?”

Satoshi smiled. “Me… of course…”

Nino was left speechless. Why? Why was Satoshi doing all that for him?

“You have heard what he was forced to do in front of all these guys… There should even be a reduction to the fine taking into consideration the mental distress under which he was put through during this encounter with Yamano and his men…”

The detective growled but said nothing against it. “Fine… but tomorrow morning we expect him to be present!”

Satoshi bowed a bit. “Of course!”

“Is it over?” Nino whispered with a trembling voice once they were left alone.

“Yes…” Satoshi replied in a soft tone, surprised to see Nino collapsing on the floor.

“Hey… what’s wrong with-” Satoshi kneeled holding his arms.

“I was so scared… so scared…” Nino managed to mumble in a tiny voice as tears started running down his cheeks. He felt Satoshi’s arms wrapping around him, his hands rubbing his back up and down.

“Shhh… it’s over… everything is over, now…”  
…………………………………………..

 

Satoshi tried to lead Nino in his apartment who denied it.

“You have done many things for me… even being my lawyer helping me with jail… I shouldn’t-”

To Nino’s surprise, he was dragged into the apartment with force. His eyes closed tightly as he heard the door slamming behind him. He was pinned on the wall letting out a small moan as his back crushed against it.

“You better not leave now!”

Nino dared to open his eyes meeting Ohno’s that were looking back at him with desperation and… _could it really be…?_

“You are talking about me but what about you…?” Satoshi had tears in his eyes. “You even had to do all that in front of those disgusting men… without caring if their eyes were roaming all over you like a piece of meat…”

Nino shook his head. “I didn’t care… I would do anything to help you… I owed it to you…”

Satoshi made a step back. “You _owed_ …? I… I thought that…” he let out a bitter laugh. “I’m sorry… I… Please, stay here for the night. We should be present at the police station tomorrow morning…” he turned around, having his back on Nino. “You should take a shower…”

Nino was biting his lower lip. “Why were you crying that night after our supposed to be date?”

Satoshi froze at his spot.  “How did you-”

“I saw you…” Nino whispered not daring to move closer to the other.

“Because of what was happening inside…”

Nino frowned. “What…?”

“I told you…” Satoshi turned around slowly, not daring to look Nino in the eye. “I hate myself for not being able to hate you…”

Nino’s heart was throbbing in his chest… feeling almost painful. “But my father… I didn’t know…”

“Your father was working with the yakuza… he was the one who had approached my father…”

“I’m sorry… I always thought that he was a bastard but not _such_ …”

“You couldn’t have… he was quite secretive… even the police couldn’t find anything against him… I hated him! For all my life, I hated him! And then I knew that you… but… I couldn’t… I can’t…” his voice was trembling.

“I didn’t lie before…” Nino whispered as he came to stand in front of Satoshi, leaving almost no space between their bodies. “I _am_ in love with you… I tried not to… I really did but I-”

He didn’t have the chance to finish his words as Satoshi’s mouth covered his taking every single trace of oxygen along. It was desperate but also sweet…warm. He opened his mouth letting the other taste him completely. His hands came slowly to wrap around Satoshi’s nape bringing him closer. The other moaned in his mouth making his heart flatter. He felt hotter… he wanted to feel him… all of him…

Satoshi broke the kiss and looked deeply into Nino’s eyes. “You are so beautiful, Kazunari… so beautiful that I couldn’t do anything else but fall in love as well…”

Nino gasped. He leaned more so that their foreheads were resting against each other. “Make me yours…”

Satoshi took his hand into his and led him to his bedroom. Without breaking the eye-contact he took Nino’s dirtied clothes off with a hint of disgust on his face. Nino felt like crying because he knew it now. He felt disgusted with himself for having let that happen. He crushed their lips together while his hands were working heatedly on Satoshi’s clothes. Everything was now thrown scattered on the floor with them lying in the bed naked.

Satoshi let his eyes travel on Nino’s body, his hand brushing his white skin feather like. “Let me show you what you really mean to me… what sex is supposed to be…” his voice was tender, full of love…

All his movements were slow, careful, caring. From the way he prepared him slowly till he was a panting mess on his white sheets to the way he paused middle way inside him, kissing the tip of Nino’s nose who was frowning due to the slight pain. His hand was working on the hard member between their torsos, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. His thrusts became faster and harder as his orgasm was approaching. As if Nino understood him he created more friction his hands pressing on his buttocks to feel him deeper. His soft moans and gasps were like a beautiful melody in Satoshi’s ears and his covered in sweat, flushed face the most beautiful sight.

“Let yourself go…” he whispered on Nino’s mouth and the other shot his hot cum between their bodies harshly as he came trembling.

Satoshi didn’t need more time. He came as well shouting the other’s name. Sticky and sweaty, no one cared to move away.

Nino was locked in Satoshi’s hug. “I still can’t believe it…” The words were spoken like a whisper disturbing the silence around them.

“I tried to deny it… While searching for… for you father… I eventually came across you… I saw you working… I could see the disgust in your face… then your indifference… At first I felt sorry… I tried to convince myself that you were paying your father’s sins and that way justice was given but couldn’t convince myself completely… I couldn’t stop from coming and seeing you from across the street… praying that you would be safe… and then… I realized that you were targeted by Yamano and I found myself offering my help to the police… I could simply lead them to Tanaka and be over with it but… I couldn’t… I wanted to help you… and then I had you here… being like this… then, we kissed… I tried to deny it… I tried to keep you away but somehow you were always clawing your way back to me… so that I couldn’t let you go anymore… I had caught you looking at me but I thought it was my mind playing games with me but then… tonight…”

Nino hushed him by pressing his lips on his. “Don’t say anything more… please…”

Satoshi sighed but nodded, giving him a peck on the top of his head. “Good night…”

Nino smiled muttering good night back.

***

Satoshi didn’t have a calm sleep. He wanted to feel Nino… to help him fall into the dreamland but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t find him. All his hands were touching were the cold sheets. Frowning, he opened his eyes realizing that he was left alone in the bedroom.

“Nino!” he jumped out of the bed naked as he was. He searched in the bathroom but was equally empty. He was ready to take the phone in his hand when he realized that Nino was sitting on the floor staring at the painting that was covering the small room where he kept the elements of his research all these years.

Sighing, he came closer frightening a bit the other. “What are you doing here?” he asked with a warm, tender voice.

“This is the painting that your father was working on for Yamano’s sake…”

It wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

“Yes… it is the one…”

“How can you not hate me?  I’m a Ninomiya…” Nino whispered in a low voice.

“I can…” Satoshi gripped Nino’s chin and turned him around decisively so that he could meet the other’s eyes. “And do you know why?” Nino shook his head, holding his breath as his eyes were searching for something in Satoshi’s eyes that could give him hope. “Because I fell in love with Kazunari… I don’t care about who your parents or your past are… I only care about you, _now_ … and I know that the one I have in front of me loves me!”

Nino’s chin was trembling. “I _do_ love you…”

Satoshi smiled. “Besides a name is only a name… it can always change…”

“You can’t mean…”

“Ohno Kazunari…” Satoshi continued never breaking the eye contact. “It sounds cute, doesn’t it?”

“Satoshi…” Nino said with teary eyes.

“I love you, Kazunari”

Nino fell in the other’s arms holding him tightly. “I love you, too… love you, too…”

Satoshi pressed himself on the other, his lips ghosting in his lover's hair. "Good... because that will be the base for our new deal from now on... only that there will be a small difference... this one will last forever..."

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's the last part of this small Ohmiya fic! ^_^ I know I'm super late but honestly I have too many things going on lately that literally have me feel exhausted... >< But I tried my best and here it is! :D I hope that you have now understood everything! I tried to write it mostly from Ohno's POV because he was the one who remained a mystery and his past as well as what had happened with Yamano was still unknown. I know that the nc part wasn't too detailed but I wanted to be more focused on the feelings for each other... to keep it romantic!  
There's also a small fluffy epilogue! I think Ohmiya deserve it! xP It will be up this weekend! Stay tuned!! ;)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Title: The Deal

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, ~~Drama~~ , ~~Angst~~ , Fluff

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Nino works as a prostitute. His reputation is that he's the best. He has learnt that doing such a 'job' means you earn many enemies and has tried to take as many precautions as possible. When he comes across the police, he thinks that everything is over. His worst nightmare from the past seems to be haunting him. But everything change when a mysterious man with the name Ohno Satoshi makes his appearance. He seems to know things... Nino even if he doesn't want to accept it, he feels attracted by him. He doesn't know if he can trust him. He only knows that he's obliged to follow his deal; whatever this deal is, cause he has no other choice.

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51978.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52570.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53343.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

Epilogue

  


 

  
Ohno placed his key on the small table next to the door before closing the door of his apartment. He could hear nothing. _But his shift must have ended…_ Frowning, he walked into the living room which was pitch dark. His eyes fell on the painting right above his sofa. It was the last painting of his father this time completed by himself.  
  
***  
  
 _“You have to do it! You have his talent!” Nino insisted for the nth time._  
  
 _Satoshi shook his head. “I can’t touch it… It was my father’s…”_  
  
 _“But by finishing it with the details that you want then it will have another meaning… I’m sure he would like to see it done… You have his talent even if you deny it… You have proven it when you made that small portrait of mine… You…” Nino blushed as he mumbled the following words. “You made me look beautiful…”_  
  
 _Satoshi smiled pocking softly his lover’s nose. “That’s because you are… and you are even more when you blush shyly like now… I would have never guessed…”_  
  
 _“Because of my past?” Nino asked with a big frown. He still doubted himself… he didn’t want to but it was inevitable._  
  
 _Satoshi grabbed him in his arms locking him inside. “No stupid… because I always thought you were more of a brat… you were never afraid to hold your tongue… like when I made sure that filthy police officer would lose his job forever and pay you compensation…”_  
  
 _“That was because he deserved it!” Nino’s voice changed. “When I saw him crying in court while pretending the good family man, it just burst inside me…”_  
  
 _“And I couldn’t be more proud… but seeing this man who wasn’t afraid of anyone, turn red at the hearing of the word beautiful is something amazing…” Satoshi continued in a sweeter tone._  
  
 _“So if this beautiful, as you say, man asked you to finish your father’s painting, would you do it?” Satoshi sighed. “For me…” Nino insisted with puppy eyes._  
  
 _“Fine…” the lawyer finally said gaining a fast peck from the other. “But I will need your help. You will be there next to me all the time!”_  
  
 _“Of course!” Nino replied excited. “And if you want…” his tone turning lower as his index came to play with the hem of Satoshi’s shirt “you can even taste your ‘thank you’ gift…”_  
  
 _Satoshi’s throat turned dry. “Kazu…” his voice husky._  
  
 _Nino smiled and grabbed Satoshi’s hand making him to stand up from the sofa. “The night after Yamano was arrested, you showed me how much I could feel, now I feel that it’s my turn…”_  
  
 _Their foreheads were leaning against each other, their bodies flushed, pressed together. “Why?”_  
  
 _“Because you decided to move on…” Nino mumbled his thumb brushing Satoshi’s lower lip before crushing their lips together._  
  
***  
  
Satoshi loosened his tie and opened the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt. There was no sound, making the apartment look empty. _That’s strange…_ he thought as he went to the kitchen just to be left with his mouth open. The table was decorated with candles and the good porcelain dishes along with their best champagne glasses. His lips curved into a small smile. _He remembers…_  
  
His heart was pounding fast in his chest as he went to their bedroom, smiling even more when he saw the shadow of his lover’s silhouette coming through the half opened door.  
  
“What should I wear?” Nino was mumbling to himself in front of the full-length mirror. “With this one I look sexy but almost like a slut…” he said frowning as he was holding a black V-neck shirt. “And with this…” he continued in the same anxious tone after having thrown the black shirt on the floor “I look like a college kid… which… I don’t want… Damn…” he went to the closet next to him searching through his clothes “I want to look sexy but sophisticated sexy… and time passes and he will be here and I will still be picking up clothes…” he sounded almost miserable and Satoshi couldn’t help but muffle a small laugh.  
  
This was their first anniversary. One year had passed since their new «deal» was on. Nino was convinced to go to the university studying to become social worker while working in a small café. He insisted that he wanted to help with the expenses of living together. He wanted them to be in their relationship in equal terms and Satoshi couldn’t agree less. He wanted him to be independent, strong with will and determination to create his own future… something that till then was not a choice.  
  
He kept looking at his lover who had taken a white shirt of his. The smile turned wider when he realized that this shirt was his. _My Kazu…_ his hand traced the small box placed securely in the right pocket of his trousers.  
  
“Will he be mad?” Nino mumbled with a small frown on his forehead. “I hope he won’t…” he mumbled and put it on. Once he finished buttoning it, he placed it carefully inside his pair of dark jeans that clang perfectly on every small curve of his and looked at the result proudly. “That’s it! I hope he will like it…” he turned to put on some cologne when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a hot breath landing on small puffs on his nape, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“I don’t like it…” Satoshi whispered, his lips ghosting over the soft skin of Nino’s neck. “I _love_ it…”  
  
Nino’s hands came to rest on top of his, letting his head fall backwards on Satoshi’s shoulder. “You came… since when?”  
  
“Since you said that you wanted to look sexy but not like a slut… You looked great in that black shirt but I won’t deny it… you look even hotter in my shirt… so hot that I want to make love to you while only wearing it…” He felt Nino tremble against him and turned him around. His lover’s face was flushed, torn between shyness and lust. “But I must admit that I want everything to follow your plan tonight…”  
  
Nino gulped but slowly freed himself. “Then, we should go to the kitchen, I have prepared dinner…”  
  
Satoshi brought Nino’s palm on his lips kissing it softly. “Let’s go then…” he let his lover leading him back to the kitchen.  
  
With the lights on it was even more beautiful. Nino had cooked his favorite dish and everything was taken care in the slightest detail.  
  
“Kazu…”  
  
“I hope it will taste at least properly… I was trying for hours…” he mumbled lowering his head.  
  
Satoshi smiled warmly. “I’m sure it will be delicious…” and it was. With every bite he could taste love… it really was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  
  
The sound of the glasses clinking was so beautiful and the champagne was light, perfect.  
  
“This was perfect…” Satoshi said once they were finished. He saw Nino sighing relieved and chuckled. “But now let me proceed to _my_ plan for the night…”  
  
Nino bit his lower lip, his eyes turning darker. “Y… yes…”  
  
Satoshi took his hand and led him back to their bedroom. He started taking off Nino’s clothes slowly leaving, as he had said earlier, only his shirt with all the buttons open. “You are so beautiful…” he whispered, his lips almost ghosting on Nino’s skin.  
  
He started placing feather-like kisses all over Nino’s naked torso, his hands roaming softly on his back as he moved lower and lower till he was kneeling on the floor. He looked up at his lover whose eyes looked not shy anymore but determined… determined to give and accept love, passion, everything the other could give. Satoshi smiled before taking the harden member of his lover in his mouth. The gasp that escaped Nino’s throat made him work harder. He wanted Nino to writhe, his body lost in the waves of pleasure he would give him. His mouth sucked hard, his tongue tracing every nerve of the sensitive member that in his mouth got bigger and bigger. He could feel that his lover was close.  
  
“Come for me, Kazu…” he said huskily, never leaving the licking erection completely out.  
  
Nino groaned, his fingers grasping forcefully Satoshi’s hair as his hips thrusted deeper in the familiar warmth, sending his cum deep down the other’s throat. He was still panting when he felt being moved towards the bed. The shirt clang on his covered with sweat body as he found himself lying on his back. His legs were opened and a covered in lube finger was teasing his hole. No matter how many times he had slept with Satoshi, the other would always surprise him. His body never felt it was enough… always craved for more. Other times he was slow and gentle, other times fast and passionate, almost rough… but no matter what, Nino would always feel treasured, loved.  
  
“Sa…toshi…” he whined, his voice trembling with pleasure as the lawyer kept thrusting inside him.  
  
It was these times that he felt complete… even not regretting his past because he knew that if it wasn’t for it, he wouldn’t be with this person united as he was now.  
  
“Kazuuu… hnn… you feel so… perfect, baby… ahhh…” Satoshi’s hips thrusted deeper, making the slapping sounds of their bodies turn even louder.  
  
“AH! I… close….” Nino managed to say between his moans and screams of pleasure, his back arching beautifully once he felt his lover’s hand wrapping tightly around his aching erection pumping it in a matching pace with his thrusts.  
  
They moved frantically for a few more moments before coming hard almost in the same time. Satoshi collapsed on Nino breathless.  
  
“I love you...” Nino whispered, hugging his lover tightly, wanting to feel every inch of his body on his.  
  
Satoshi leaned on his elbows, looking at him. His hand came to brush his lover’s soft hair. “I love you, too…” They kept staring at each other’s eyes without saying anything. Sometimes, it felt as if the words were not needed.  
  
They had a quick shower together before getting back in the bed enjoying the night view outside the window. Satoshi’s apartment was high enough to have a nice night view.  
  
“Did you enjoy the first part of my gift?” Satoshi whispered to Nino’s ear while holding him close to him.  
  
“Do you even have to ask…?” Nino said almost purring as he buried himself in the crook of his lover’s neck. He was smiling with his eyes closed when it hit him. He moved away so that he could look directly at the other. “ _First_ part…? What do you…” he didn’t have the chance to finish his question… not when in front of his eyes there was a pairing of two gold rings. “Satoshi…” he whispered in a trembling voice, his eyes blurry from the tears. “You…”  
  
“It’s been one whole year… We have been though much but I feel that we have finally found our place… our own path that leads to our future… a future I can’t face without you by my side… I had told you that I want us to have a new deal… and tonight I want to make it formal… I want you to be by my side forever as my lover, my partner, my friend, my everything… I want to marry you, Kazunari…”  
  
Nino could only gasp still trying to realize what was happening. He had secretly hoped that this day would come and now that it had it felt almost surreal.  
  
“So…?” Satoshi asked, his eyes reflecting his agony.  
  
“I do! I do! I do!” Nino exclaimed happily and threw his arms around Satoshi’s neck.  
  
Satoshi smiled widely returning the hug. “Ohno Kazunari… I love its sound…” he whispered in his lover’s ear before kissing his cheek.  
  
He took the ring out of the small box and placed it on Nino’s finger, fitting it perfectly. “It looks perfect on you…”  
  
Nino kept staring at it before he realized that he had to do the same with the other. Gulping, he took it in his hand and took a hold of Satoshi’s hand placing it on his fourth finger slightly trembling.  
  
“Why are you this hesitant?” Satoshi asked him lovingly. “You still have doubts about my love?”  
  
“No… I just…” Nino replied in a tiny voice. “I still can’t believe how I’m worthy of you… I used to be nothing more than a wh-” his mouth was hushed by Satoshi’s lips.  
  
“Stop… please… worthy of _me_? Why? You think I was any better, Kazu? I was blind with my revenge… I was cold inside… it was _you_ that made me feel human again… It was _you_ the one I cried for... I dared to smile without you looking at me… my heart started beating fast because of _you_ … It’s because of _you_ I can see a future with bright colors when everything around me was once dull… Promise me that you will never _ever_ think of something like that again… please, my Kazunari…”  
  
Nino had lowered his head staring at his lap. “You always manage to say so beautiful things…”  
  
“And I will keep saying them…” Satoshi said fast. “Because you deserve them and even more… So, please… promise me…”  
  
Nino wiped his tears away with the back of his hands, smiling widely. “I promise, my Satoshi”  
  
“Good…” the other pouted. “And now that we have cleared things up I expect your real answer…”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh as he felt something hard against his knee. Smirking, he pushed his lover on his back with him on top. “Insatiable…”  
  
Satoshi brushed his lips with his tongue, his eyes focused on Nino’s mouth that was half opened a few inches away. “Can’t help it, you are beautiful… my body can’t have enough of you…” he whispered his lips haunting on Nino’s jaw.  
  
“Fine… but this time _I’m_ in charge…” Nino mumbled as he spread teasing kisses on Satoshi’s neck till he reached his collarbones. “ _My sexy fiancé_ …”  
                                                                                                
Laughs that ended up filled with pleasure moans filled the room again as they made love. This time it was slower, more fulfilling… their fingers were intertwined, making them feel the rings brushing against each other and they knew it… this was the start of a new life… _their_ new life.  


 

 

 

OWARI

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the fluffy epilogue as I promised you!! ^_^ I know I had said that I'd post it on weekend but I became aunt! - my cousin gave birth to her daughter - and had to visit her in the hospital apart from my usual studying.... ><  
Anyway... I wanted it to be sexy but mostlly fluffy! Ohmiya needed it, don't you agree? I hope the result is satisfying!!!  
I will have it on PDF for those who might be interested! :)

'Cross-linked Chaos' will be posted asap - already half written! ;)

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
